Topeng
by ltifal
Summary: Topeng-topeng itu bukanlah terpajang tanpa alasan...


**Note: Udah lama banget ngak bikin fic yah? Sorry lagi masa pergantian kerjaan baru jadinya sibuk banget. Gua ditranfer ke tempat yang lebih mantap karirnya jadinya rada sibuk. Ke depannya entah ada waktu buat bikin-bikin ficpun sepertinya diragukan… kita lihat saja nanti.**

**Disclaimer: punyanya Kurumada sensei**

_Topeng_

Deathmask lagi pusing tujuh keliling, kepalanya udah sampe muter-muter lagi. Pasalnya, topeng-topeng berharganya dia itu sempat dikritik sama Athena dan teman-temannya. Saori akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa, senang banget bolak balik antara Athens dan kuil papacy (olah raga mungkin yah) tiap hari lewat paling ngak 1 kali. Yang pasti kalau bolak balik, mau tidak mau harus melewati anak tangga yang buanyak itu dan tentunya harus masuk ke dalam kuil donk. Entah ada angin apa sampai sang dewi berbuat sedemikian rupa.

Nah, berhubung di dalam kuil Cancer banyak sekali topeng-topeng hasil mangsa Deathmask ketika periode Ares (termasuk lantainya juga)… Saori memang tidak keberatan kalau jalan-jalan melewati tangga yang berjibun itu tapi kalau harus menginjak-injak kepala manusia sih… ogah! Maka dari itu untuk lewat, Athena pasti minta dibopong sama saint emas yang kebetulan lewat, sudah berapa kali Milo dan Kanon yang memang sering jalan-jalan harus menggendong dewinya ala bridal untuk melewati tempat itu. Milo pastinya bikin heboh seantaro Santuary sampai ada gosip Athena mo married sama dia, jelasnya juga bikin jealous pacarnya Milo tentunya. Hampir saja Milo dan Shaina ribut besar-besaran gara-gara si doi sering banget kelihatan memboyong dewi keluar masuk kuil Cancer.

Saga dan Aiolia sendiri tidak lepas dari penderitaan, berhubung mereka berdua termasuk tetangganya Deathmask, Athena sering banget memanggil salah satu dari mereka untuk menggendongnya melewati tempat itu. Bahkan sampai Camuspun yang memang jarang jalan-jalan tapi kebetulan turun ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan Mu jadi sasaran pelayanan gendong ekspress. Aduh! Dewi yang satu ini memang kadang-kadang bikin pusing! Atau Deathmask dan topeng-topengnya itu yang bikin pusing? Maka pada saat high profile meeting (maksudnya meeting antara Athena dan Gold saint), dibahaslah persoalan jasa kurir gendong dan topeng-topeng Deathmask.

_Flashback_

"Apa maksudnya?!" Deathmask merasa tersungging gara-gara hasil karyanya itu dikritik dan pastinya telah lupa kalau dia berada di hadapan 'si bos'.

"Hus! Angelo!" Sahabat dekatnya langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Ringgis si Cancer meski dia sempat melirik tajam kearah Aphrodite.

"Maksud saya, Deatmask, bisa tidak topeng-topeng itu disingkirkan dari lantai. Saya tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang di dinding meskipun kalau bisa disingkirkan juga." Kata Athena berlagak tenang meski dalam hati dag dig dug, tahu kan yang namanya artist itu temperamennya…

"Tapi!" Belum sempat cowok berambut biru pendek itu protes langsung dipotong.

"Ide bagus tuh, kalau kelamaan kaya begini bisa-bisa Shaina bukan ngomel lagi, udah pakai tamparan kali." Gerutu Milo dengan keras.

"Acut loe!" Sumpahnya, hampir saja mau meninju muka Scorpio, untung Aphrodite menahan dan Saint Aquarius sempat melangkah tepat di tengah-tengah disusul dengan suhu derajat ruangan yang sedikit menurun.

"Camus…" Milo berkata sambil menepuk bahunya, ada rasa bangga di dalam hatinya, Camus memang selalu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan reaksi minimal dan tanpa kata-kata. Seketika itu pula suhu ruangan kembali normal.

"Sebenarnya itu ide bagus, Saori-san. Kadang kalau angin bertiup ada bau tidak sedap." Aiolia mulai berani berbicara.

"APA!!!!!" Kali ini Syura ikutan menahan Deathmask mengingat Aphrodite yang selalu terlihat lemah lembut itu butuh bantuan (Hei! Bukan berarti Aphrodite lemah yah!).

"Setuju!" Celetuk Kanon "Memang kadang-kadang ada wangi tidak sedap kalau Aiolia lewat."

"Apa maksudnya!" Sahut si Leo namun dia mengendus-endus sambil mengangkat tangannya sedikit. "Bukan gua!" Teriak pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu, kebanyakkan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak atau terkikik pelan bahkan mulut Camus tersembunyi senyum tipis.

"Tapi benarlah demikian, Saori-san, kadang memang tercium bau tidak sedap…" Tambah Saga sambil melihat ke arah Aiolia dengan jenaka, si Leo sempat berdelik galak sebelum gold saint abad 20 yang paling senior ini menambahkan. "Dari temple Cancer."

"GRRR!!" Ah, padahal Deathmask sempat lupa akan kemarahannya gara-gara celetukan Kanon…

"Menurutku, sebaiknya topeng-topeng itu dikuburkan saja." Aiolos tiba-tiba berkata.

"Dikubur!"

"Mungkin bisa disucikan terlebih dahulu." Kata Shaka pelan sampai-sampai semua yang hadir terbelalak. Shaka ikutan nimbrung di obrolan tidak berguna! Jarang-jarang!

"Disucikan?" Mu membeo.

"Memangnya kamu bisa, Sha?" Alderbaran berkata sambil menaikan alis, emangnya Shaka itu pengusir hantu?

"Pake air suci mungkin bisa kali yah." Sambung Dohko sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Kamu ngaco…" Shion hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Wong ini rapat tentang keamanan Santuary; yang dibahas topeng dan jasa kurir, ngak nyambung mbok!

"AIR SUCI!!!!!!!!" Kebayang udah diawetkan disembur air!

"Tenang dulu, Angelo!" Aphrodite kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduh!"

"Dite, lama-lama dia jadi bego klo kek gitu." Shura sempat meringis sedikit ketika melihat pukulan yang diberikan oleh teman Piscesnya itu.

"Udah bego koq…" Sahut Aiolia seenaknya.

"Kucing jelek! Beraninya!" Teriak Deathmask akhirnya tidak tahan dan menerjang Leo.

"Argh!" Tanpa ba bi bu mereka berdua bergulat di dalam kepungan awan pertempuran ditambah dengan beberapa bintang dan bulan bertebaran.

"Seperti kera-kera di tangan Budha…"Setelah mendengar hal yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, semua saint kontan mengambil langkah ke belakang menjauhi Shaka.

"STOP!" Semua yang hadir diam ketika mendengar teriakan itu, bahkan Deathmask dan Aiolia berhenti dengan keadaan tangan Aiolia mencekik leher Cancer dan tinju Deathmask melayang menuju pipi kiri Leo.

"Deathmask…" Athena mulai setelah teriakan tadi. "Saya harap kamu bisa menyingkirkan semua topeng-topeng yang terbuat dari muka manusia itu." Dewi berambut ungu itu berhenti sejenak, mulut Cancer sempat terbuka untuk mengajukan protes tetapi langsung dipotong. "Kalau bisa diganti dengan topeng-topeng berwajah lucu atau jenaka."

Semua yang hadir langsung membayangkan temple Cancer dihiasi topeng-topeng berwajah jenaka, dari topeng kelinci, topeng beruang lucu, topeng Mickey Mouse, Topeng Donald Duck, topeng Atom Boy, sampai topeng wayang atau malah ada topeng Chiki segala? Kebayang! Semua orang yang hadir langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, beberapa orang yang memang dasarnya pendiam hanya tertawa kecil dan senyam-senyum. Deathmask sendiri makin lama makin memucat.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Iya, begitu aja deh, apa lagi kita semua juga dalam keadaan damai jadi jarang sekali ada musuh yang menyerang."

"Tapi! Hades!" Pemuda berambut biru ikal itu mencoba untuk kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Soal Hades, Shun sepertinya bisa menjadi penasehat sekaligus penghambat yang baik untuknya, apalagi dengan adanya Persephone yang sekarang terbebas dari kengkangan ibunya yang terlalu over protective dan sering sekali mengunjungi pamanku itu, dia sepertinya tidak terlalu berambisi untuk mengubah bumi menjadi seperti Ackeron."

"Posei-" Deathmask kembali mencoba.

"Pamanku yang satu lagi itu memang senang bikin bumi banjir tapi bukan berarti dia ingin seluruh bumi terbenam selamanya. Dia hanya kesal karena manusia masa ini senang sekali buang-buang sampah tidak jelas ke daerahnya itu." Setelah mendengar penjelasan sesungguhnya alasan pertempuran antara mereka dan Poseidon, hampir seluruh gold saint melihat dengan pandangan datar, bahkan seekor gagak hitam sempat melintas sambil berkaok-kaok. Jadi alasannya itu toh! ASTAGA!

"Asgari-"

"Mereka sih tidak terlalu dipusingkan, sekarang Kido Group sering membantu mereka membangun komunitasnya." Para gold saint hanya bisa melihat kanan kiri antara perdebatan Deathmask dan Athena yang mulai memasuki babak ke empat.

"Eris!"

"Dia cuman jealous for no reason sih… mustinya yang dia targetin itu Aphrodite bukan saya. Salah target…" Semuanya unison sweatdrop…

"Apollo!"

"Abang saya yang ini mungkin lagi bosan karena saya tidak ada di Elision makanya bikin ulah." _HAH! Jadi kita semua jadi patung gara-gara seorang dewa bosan! Mampus loe, Apollo!_ Kata-kata demikian sempat terlintas di pikiran semua gold saint bahkan beberapa di antara mereka sempat berdelik garang dan menggeram pelan. Dasar dewa-dewa memang kadang seenaknya!

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi… pilih antara ganti topengnya ato lepas topengnya. Yah hari ini meeting selesai. Oh sebelumnya, Saga, Kanon dan Aiolia, karena kalian bertiga tetangga dekat jadi tolong dibantu juga yah."

"Hah!" Kanon dan Saga kaget bersamaan sedangkan Aiolia hampir saja menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok sedikit frustasi, sudah kelahi sama seniornya itu disuruh bantuin lagi! Aduh, sue sue! (nasib nasib)

_End of flashback_

"Jadi… kita mulai dari mana nih?" Kanon berkata sambil lirik kanan kiri, ngak kebayang dia disuruh bantuin beres-beres topeng wajah made in human karya Deathmask ini, tahu gitu minggu ini dia mengunjungi Poseidon deh, paling ngak dia cuma disuruh betulin pilar.

"Gr… gua ngak tahu benernya kenapa sih loe hias-hias temple pake ginian."

"Diem loe, dasar ngak punya nilai seni!" Sentak Deathmask.

"Ye! Gua punya nilai seni, yang pasti selera seni gua lebih tinggi kayak Monalisa."

"Monalisa! Tau apa soal Monalisa, Patung Aphrodite di depan aja ngak ngeh!"

"Gua ngeh!"

"Oh, ya?! Sebutkan karya Aristotle!"

"Itu kan sastra!"

"Literature! Dan termasuk seni juga!" Selagi Deathmask dan Aiolia sahut-sahutan tentang karya seni, Saga dan Kanon hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Biasanya juga kita yang berantem ya, ngak, Kak?"

"Iya…" Kata Saga pelan, setuju dengan adiknya itu. "Kayanya sih ini bisa dicopot." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil salah satu topeng yang terpangpang di dinding dekatnya, sebuah wajah wanita dengan mulut menganga ketakutan. Saat dia menyentuh wajah itu tiba-tiba terdengar sirene keras. "LHO!"

"Argh! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Deathmask teriak sambil berkacak pinggang dan men-tap kaki kanannya berkali-kali. Belum sempat Saga menjawab, Mu tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Kebakaran di mana nih!" Sahutnya tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa ember air. Sesaat kemudian Milo muncul dari pintu belakang sekaligus menarik Camus.

"Mana apinya! Ini Camusnya udah dibawa!" Sedangkan sahabat pengontrol es itu mengerutu tidak jelas.

"Aiolia, kamu ngak papa!" Aiolos tahu-tahu berlari ke arah adik kesayangannya itu. Syura juga tiba-tiba muncul membawa gentong air disertai Aphrodite yang membawa pot bunga, masih ada mawarnya lagi. Dohko dan Shion juga tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka sambil membawa baskom air dan handuk basah. Terakhir Aldebaran muncul sambil membawa gentong besar berisi air dan tanpa pikir panjang melempar seluruh isinya ke arah mereka dan otomatis semua yang hadir basah kuyup…minus Alderbaran sendiri tentunya…

"Oh… sorry…" Aldebaran berkata sambil mengusap leher bagian belakangnya begitu sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan semua yang basah hanya bisa menatapnya dengan datar. Mau kesal yah ngak bisa gitu lho… Shura menepis air yang kebetulan mengalir ke matanya sebelum dia teringat soal payung hitam dan hujan turun… ealah malah inget lagu lagi!

Camus hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah Milo sebelum menginjak keras kaki 'si doi' dan berjalan ke luar dengan keadaan basah kuyup, di tangannya masih ada buku tentang Rasi Bintang yang sedang dibacanya dan tentunya dalam keadaan basah. Si Scorpio sendiri mau tidak mau lompat-lompat kesakitan sambil memegang kaki yang diinjak Aquarius dengan kejam.

"Ok… kebakarannya mana?!" Sahut Aphrodite kesal dengan makeupnya yang rusak.

"Benernya sih ngak ada…"

"APA!" Hampir semua gold saint yang basah kuyup dan tidak termasuk dalam 'duty melepas topeng' menyipitkan matanya dan memandang tajam.

"Si Saga narik topeng gua seenaknya." Deathmask akhirnya berbicara sambil sesekali memeras bajunya itu. Semua mata memandang Saga.

"Lho! Mana gua tahu dia pasang alarm kebakaran di topeng!" Semua mata kembali memandang Deathmask dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Er… itu gua pasang supaya ngak ada yang curi."

"YEEEEEEEE!!!!" Akhirnya setelah tahu duduk perkaranya, satu-persatu mereka meninggalkan kuil dengan sedikit kesal, namun sebelum mereka sempat keluar, Shaka muncul.

"Kudengar ada bunyi sirene keras, itu sirene apa?" Tanyanya innocent. Gedebuk, hampir semua yang hadir jatuh. Pantesan dia doank yang ndak muncul gitu lho. "Lha? Kenapa?!" Sambungnya lagi masih tetap innocent, dasar buta peradaban!

"Shaka! Loe harus gua ajarin tentang peradaban masa kini, kita ini di abad 20 bukan 18!" Teriak Dohko saking kesalnya, aduh bener-bener Asmita mode!

"Lho! Tapi!"

"Sini ikut!" Sahut Sang Libra sebelum menyeret satu-satunya 'murid' dia yang pemikirannya masih ada di abad 18.

"… Shion-sensei?"

"Iya, Mu?"

"Dohko-sensei kan buta teknologi?" Sahut Mu mantap mengingat MP3 senseinya itu sempat hangus dan mobil yang dikendarai berasap karena kena kontak dengan tangan Dohko.

"Iya sih, tapi dia ngak buta peradapan, paling ngak dia tahu bunyi alarm kebakaran kan?" Sambung ex-Aries itu sebelum menepuk bahu muridnya itu. "Ganti baju, nanti masuk angin." Dia bilang sambil melihat ke arah gold saint lain. "Kalian juga, semua jangan basah-basah begitu, langsung ganti baju yah!" Sahutnya sebelum menteleport pergi.

"Kita masih bisa masuk angin yah?" Milo melirik ke arah Syura yang sering banget hujan-hujanan di tangga, bawa payung hitam.

"Apa?"

"Ngak, Syu, ngak papa." Sambungnya sambil berlalu, sesaat kemudian dia tersentak sebelum berlari kencang ke atas.

"Woi! Loe kenapa? Kebakaran?!" Kanon angkat bicara.

"Si Camus keknya ngambek!" Hanya itu jawaban dari Milo dan tentunya sempat bikin semua yang mendengar cengar-cengir. Aduh yang namanya pasangan suami-istri… ups jangan sampai Shaina tahu…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Akhirnya setelah alarm kebakaran dimatikan dan topeng-topeng dicopot… Kanon menggerutu habis sambil membawa pel lantai, kenapa juga jadi dia yang harus ngepel lantai gitu lho, tau gini baikkan suruh nyopot-nyopot topeng deh seperti mereka bertiga.

"Nah, Angelo, ini yang terakhir…" Saga berkata sambil menghela nafas lega. Tak ada jawaban dari Deathmask membuat gold saint tertua itu melihat ke arah di mana juniornya berdiri. Si rambut biru ikal sedang melihat ke arah topeng yang dipegangnya dengan mata menerawang. "Deathmask?" Ia berbisik ketika akhirnya sampai tepat di sisinya.

"Ini korban pertamaku, dia kubunuh pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun." Sang Cancer tertunduk sedih. Mangsa pertamanya… pertama kalinya dia merasakan darah hangat mengalir ke tangannya tanpa henti. Saat itu air matanya juga ikut mengalir, bayangan wajah yang tertanam selamanya di dalam hatinya.

Topeng pertamanya sama sekali berbeda dengan topeng-topeng yang lain. Tidak ada sama sekali terror dan rasa takut yang terhias di wajah itu. Yang ada hanyalah wajah damai, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang itu pada saat ia mati di tangan Deathmask…

"…" Kanon dan Aiolia yang kebetulan mendengar hal itu pelan-pelan mundur untuk memberikan sedikit ruang pada Saga dan Deathmask. Mereka mengerti saat ini dua orang saint emas itu butuh tempat untuk berbicara sejenak, Saga mungkin dapat mengerti perasaan Deathmask…

"Kau tahu, Saga? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dia tidak takut?" Pemuda rambut pendek itu berkata sambil memandang ke atas. "Apakah dia sama sekali tidak takut akan kematian?" Dia gemetar mengingat apa yang dirasakannya pada saat dia ditarik-tarik oleh roh-roh itu. Yang dia ingat hanyalah gelap dan dingin, suara-suara erangan dan teriakan sepanjang waktu hampir saja membuatnya gila. Bayangan-bayangan korban sesaat sebelum dibunuh olehnya memenuhi pikiran. Rasa takut, terror, tidak berdaya, dan lemah dari korban terus berulang-ulang dia rasakan.

"… Sebab dia telah menunaikan tugasnya…" Gemini berkata sambil mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Tugas!?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Deathmask bukannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban, sebelum ia tertawa perlahan. "Tugas untuk melatihku menjadi seorang pembunuh? Melatihku untuk membuang perasaan yang ada? Melatih untuk membunuh orang yang seharusnya kuanggap ayah?!"

"Seorang saint dilatih fisik dan mentalnya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak terduga, tetapi… Athena tidak mengajarkan kita untuk membuang perasaan yang ada." Saga mengerti guru Deathmask sangat berbeda dengan guru-guru lainnya. Keadaan Deathmask mungkin hampir sama dengan keadaan Ikki, kedua guru itu melatih muridnya dengan keras dengan hasil akhir yang sama, guru yang dilampaui oleh murid dan dibunuh. Sungguh tragis adalah Ikki dilatih untuk membenci gurunya, sedangkan Deathmask dilatih dengan ketegasan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Sungguh suatu yang tidak terduga… ketika ia diminta untuk membunuh gurunya sendiri saat penyerahan cloth emas Cancer.

"Ck… Perasaan sayang sama sekali tidak berguna!" Sahutnya sempat mengangkat topeng yang ada di tanganya itu dan bersiap untuk menghantamnya ke lantai, namun tangannya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya ketika ia membawa topeng itu kembali ke hadapannya.

"…Deathmask… kamu tetap menyayanginya… bukankah demikian? Kau buat topeng itu dari wajahnya supaya ia tetap abadi bersamamu." Katanya perlahan dengan suara hampir seperti berbisik.

"…"

"Dia akan selalu bersamamu…"

"Ck… kuharap…" Pemuda termuda itu berbicara dengan suara parau "Kuharap dia tidak kesepian bila… topeng-topeng yang lain itu disucikan…"

"…Kurasa tidak akan." Saga menepuk bahu 'adiknya' itu, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Angelo dalam keadaan seperti itu… "Aku… bawa topeng-topeng yang lain ke Shaka, untuk didoakan?" Jawaban dari Deathmask hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil saja, ia tetap melihat ke arah topeng di tangannya itu. Saga akhirnya dengan susah payah membawa topeng yang sangat banyak itu sendirian dan berhasil memergoki Kanon dan Aiolia di luar kuil yang sedang cengar-cengir tanpa salah

"Main tinggal aja." Sahutnya kesal dengan tatapan marah sebelum dia memberikan sebagian topeng kepada Aiolia dan Kanon. "Ayo bawa ke Shaka."

"Ke Shaka?!" Kanon terbelalak, ngapain bawa ginian ke templenya Shaka? Bisa-bisa dilempar keluar pake tangannya Budha lagi!

"Penyucian…"

"Oh…" Aiolia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sebelum akhirnya pergi berjalan ke atas menuju kuil Virgo.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Sementara itu di dalam kuil Cancer…

"…Sensei…" Sinar matanya sedikit meredup ketika dia melihat dinding-dinding di kuilnya itu tanpa topeng.

"…" Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berlari ke atas menuju istana Virgo.

Istana Virgo…

"…jadi ini disucikan?" Shaka yang sempat terkulai lemah gara-gara pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Dohko kembali semangat.

"Iya… emank kamu bisa menyucikan?" Sahut Aiolia ngak yakin.

"Semuanya bawa ke sini deh." Kata Shaka lagi sambil berjalan menuju taman yang ada di dalam kuil dia itu. Kanon, Aiolia dan Saga hanya bisa saling pandang sebelum menuju tempat itu dan berdasarkan perintah dari Shaka, mereka mengatur topeng-topeng itu sedemikian rupa sebelum si rambut pirang akhirnya duduk bersila dan mulai mengeluarkan tahbihnya. Diucapkannya doa-doa penyucian yang sedemikian panjangnya dan digumamkan seperti orang sedang kumur-kumur keras.

"Aduh, ribut banget, ada apa sih ini?" Sahut Milo dari belakang, di tangannya terdapat buku rasi bintang yang masih keriting-keriting akibat banjir tadi.

"Ini Shaka lagi penyucian…" Saga jawab sekenanya karena dia memang ngak tahu proses penyucian arwah musti kek gitu.

"Hah? Nyuci baju aja didoain."

"Bukan nyuci, cuci baju! Nyucinya **suci**!" Aduh nih anak kadang-kadang bloon padahal ganteng gitu lho! Aiolia sampe menyeplak mukanya saking frustasi sama temen-temennya yang rada edan. Barusan sadistic, sekarang buddhistic sama stupidstic. Dia juga jadi frustastic! PARAH!

"Mayat yah?" Camus tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Nah, di mana ada suami, istri ikutan juga." Kanon celetuk sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hari ini loe tukang celetuk mlulu, kenapa sih?!" Sahut Milo pasrah, udah deh klo udah dicap suami-istri sama temen-temennya itu, ngak bakal ilank deh brand itu sampai ke Elision juga…sedangkan Camus cuma bisa menatap sangar. Emanknya jadi best friend salah gitu?! Huh!

"Itu topeng-topengnya si Angelo yah?" Duh beneran kalo kosmos-kosmos pada nimbrung di suatu tempat pasti yang lain pada dateng.

"Iya, topengnya udah beres dicopotin tinggal disuciin." Sambung Saga mengiyakan. "Lho… Phro… itu mawar buat apa?" Sahutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga yang memang ada di tangannya.

"Penghormatan yah?" Aiolos berkata sambil menarik-narik Shura yang sebenarnya ngak mau turun karena sedang latihan. Shion dan Dohko juga ternyata muncul bersamaan Mu yang langsung teleport.

"Aduh, brisik! Doanya salah nih!" Sahut Shaka sangar yang kontan membuat semuanya diam seribu kata sebelum kembali bisik-bisik tidak peduli dan ngegosip. "Gr… dasar…" Sejenak kemudian manusia yang katanya mendekati dewa ini berdiri dan dengan kosmos yang dipunyainya membakar sebuah obor yang telah disiapkan. Api menjilat-jilat topeng-topeng itu dan sesekali tampak gemerlap-gemerlap nyala seperti roh yang naik ke atas.

"…" Tiba-tiba Deathmask muncul yang disambut dengan keheningan, semua memikirkan tentang apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan pemuda penyuka topeng manusia itu. Pemegang cloth Cancer ini berjalan menuju api yang sedang menjilat dan menimbang sebelum akhirnya dia melempat topeng terakhir yang ada di tangannya.

"Sensei, semoga engkau damai di sana…" Bisiknya, semua saint emas yang berada di sana tersenyum sedih, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya membunuh guru sendiri. Mungkin yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Saga atau Hyoga… Aphrodite hanya bisa menaruh tangannya di bahu Deathmask tanda simpati. Sepertinya semua berakhir dengan baik kalau saja… tidak ada gangguan seperti………

BYUR!!!!!!!!

"Kalian ini gimana sih, malah main bakar-bakaran. Nanti kalo kebakaran gimana!!!!" Teriak Alderbaran dengan suara keras dan di tangannya ada gentong air besar yang pertama kali dibawanya itu. Yang pasti semuanya kembali basah kuyup…

"ALDERBARAN!!!!!!!!!!" Ke 2 kalinya mereka disembur air hari ini, otomatis saja mereka langsung mengejar Taurus. Alde tentu saja meskipun tidak tahu apa yang yang membuat mereka marah tapi kalau dikejar seperti itu yah! KABUR!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, Buddha, saya mohon kalo saya mati lagi, mau Elision kek, mau Ackeron kek, ngak masalah, tapi tolong jauhkan saya dari mereka!" adalah kata-kata terakhir dari mulut Shaka yang kesal setengah mati setelah diguyur dan diceramahin tentang peradaban dalam hari yang sama.

_Owari_

**Note: Makasih udah pada baca, kalau ada waktu tolong donk pencet tombol review XD**


End file.
